


You Forgot Something

by AlTrashmouth



Series: Kartie Works [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTrashmouth/pseuds/AlTrashmouth
Summary: Prompt: Kurt is about to leave for his classes. Artie asks him if he’s forgotten anything and Kurt gives him a kiss. Artie turns red and opens his hand to reveal Kurt’s keys, saying ‘I meant this, but thanks.’
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kurt Hummel
Series: Kartie Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935076
Kudos: 10





	You Forgot Something

The bright sunshine pouring through the thin curtains was what caused Artie to wake up, well that and the moving body besides him. It was one of the regular mornings where Kurt needed to get up and get ready for his morning classes- thank god he didn’t take morning classes because he never was one to be ‘happy’ to wake up early. After a good 5 minutes of just keeping his eyes closed in the hopes of falling back asleep, he soon realized he wasn’t going to. He let out a groan and brought one hand up to rub his eyes before opening them to see his boyfriend brushing his hair in a fresh new outfit.

Artie smiled briefly as his eyes stayed half lidded, honestly he’d never get use to the morning of waking up besides Kurt. It was better when it was the weekend and they got to cuddle for a good portion of the day before actually getting up, even Monday’s like today where the sun ended up waking him up as well and he couldn’t get in extra minutes of keeping the other male in his arms before letting him get ready. It made Artie happy and for a second it felt like he was dreaming, that it was too good to be true on dating the Kurt Hummel and sharing a small apartment with him, but then he realized it was reality and he felt 100x better.

He saw Kurt turn to him and smiled, Artie just smiled derpily back- not fully awake so honestly he just looked high. Kurt let out a small laugh at the sight of his boyfriend and grabbed his messenger bag that sat on his desk chair before grabbing a couple of portfolios filled with paper and tucked them into the bag. Kurt let out a sigh and smiled once again at Artie, “Love you, I’ll be back early today and we can get in that movie you got yesterday before you leave for your classes.” Kurt didn’t expect a response from Artie since he looked as if he was going to pass out any second now.

He opened the door of their bedroom and closed it behind him quietly before walking down the hall towards their kitchen to grab a quick piece of toast and banana when he heard Artie yelling from their bedroom. “Did ‘ya forget som’..thin’?” He slurred his words as sleep was growing on him but he managed to raise it enough for Kurt to hear him. Artie was squinting at their nightstand where Kurt’s car keys practically stared back. He slowly reached to grab them and held it tightly in his hand when the other male came back into their bedroom. He went to open his mouth, tell him about the forgotten keys when Kurt swooped down and cupped his face- pulling him onto his elbows.

Kurt connected their lips together, smiling and it took Artie a few seconds to process this before kissing his boyfriend back. A few moments later, Kurt pulled back, still cupping Artie’s face and smiled playfully, “There, happy?” “Uh-” Artie stuttered, trying to remember what he was trying to give Kurt before the kiss. He opened his hand, revealing the keys. “I meant this, but thanks.” He smiled sheepishly as the other male let out an, ‘oh’, and took the keys. “Mm- I want another one.” Artie mumbled, moving higher on his elbows and pressed his lips messily onto Kurt. Kurt let out a small laugh before pressing their lips firmly together. Once he pulled away again, Kurt pressed another kiss on Artie’s forehead before setting him back down on the pillow. “You’re a dork.” He laughed.

“‘M your dork, though.” Artie mumbled, closing his eyes and pressed his face against the soft pillow. “Yeah, you are. Now I seriously have to get going if I went to get to class early.” Artie nodded slowly, “Love ya.” He murmured, finally drifting back to sleep. Kurt looked lovingly at his now sleeping boyfriend before whispering a small, “I love you too, Artie.” then fixed his posture and brushed his clothes as he left the bedroom with one last glance at Artie. Kurt closed the door, looking at the keys in his hands and let out a content sigh before heading back into the kitchen for his breakfast and messenger bag, excited for the afternoon once his classes finished for the day- that he’ll get some quality time with Artie. Kurt was happy.


End file.
